Blood Of Vanoss
by Renegades4Life
Summary: Random tales of Vanoss and his crew!


Blood of Vanoss  
Saya stood ankle deep in the pond, waiting. Her father, Tadayoshi, had told her to go into the forest and wait. Her long black hair brushed against her bar legs as all she could hear was her own breathing. Looking into the darkness of the forest, Saya shivered in the breeze. Above, the moon shone down on the pond, reflecting the light.  
"If something wasn't going to kill me, I'd say it's pretty." She murmured as she felt her hip. Lying against it was the katana her father had given her. It's sleak red casing was beautifully crafted, shining it the silvery light of the moon. Saya adjusted her glasses as she closed her eyes. She wanted to find the light thay kept escaping her, but it was not there. Opening her eyes, she saw a brown stature now in the water ahead of her. It's face was ugly and unmoving, not so much as beginning to amaze her. Armless, it was made of brown dirt and had to no legs as well. But Saya knew whay it was as it raised it's head, appearing to look at her. It was an Elder Bairne, a creature who drank the blood of humans. And it was her job to make sure it didn't leave the forest alive.  
Drawing her sword, she leveled it at the demon. It suddenly shot toward her, creating a great current it the water with it. As it neared her, Saya swung her sword and warded the creature to the side. A thin trail of blood tipped her sword as Bairne turned back toward her. It came again, this time faster as Saya swung. She felt the blade graze the side of the creature as another spire of blood dripped from the blade. The Bairne turned, but didn't come toward her.  
Instead, it's body shook and two arms sprouted from the sides of the creature. But these were no normal hands she realized as Saya stared at them. They were like the arms of a mantis, jagged and crooked on the edges. The tip met at the end, just as sharp as her own sword. This time, she sprinted towards it as the sword cut through the air at her side. Thrusting it forward, Saya's sword was blocked by the creature's arms as she struck again. Again it was blocked as she kicked at the Bairne. It hit it's stomach as she advanced on it, sword raised as it held it's arms defensively. Holding it's arms out in front of it, the Bairne blocked all of Saya's strikes and pushing her back. Her skirt gave her the agility to maintain her footing as she once again stared at the Elder Bairne, but let out a gasp.  
"No..." Saya breathed as she stared at the horror that now stood in front of her. Now not only one Bairne stood in front of her, but two! As she started to feel sweat run down her forhead, a splash behind her made her jump to face it. Now two more stood on that side, making a total of four.  
"Where are they coming from?" She asked herself as she exaimed each creature. They all had the same face, the same insect like hands and the same lifeless eyes. She readied herself as they all seemed to be taunting her as if to make her guess which one would come first. The one behind her on Saya's left darted forward first, making her have to dart around to face it. It thrust it's manibles toward her as Saya just barely managed to block it. The tough skin pressed down on the sword, making Saya groan in pain as the weight pushed her back. Hearing the ripple of water, Saya tried to turn to respond but the Bairne she was with knocked her katana away. She watched as it sailed through the air and dropped in the water about twenty feet from her.  
"I need to get my- ahhhhh!" She screamed as a horrible pain filled the back of her right leg. It was like hot barbs were digging into her leg, just below her knee as she fell onto her knees. The water splashed against her, soaking her as she turned around. Another one of the Bairne had swiped at her leg and hit it hard. There were three bloody holes in the back of her leg as the pain increased and the other Bairne closed in. She tried to get to her feet, but the pain was too much as she fell back and cried out in pain. One Bairne was above her now as it swatted her with the back of it's arm. The blow smashed into Saya's skull as her head fell into the water.  
Suddenly she felt the creatures press down on her body, including her head. The smooth surface that kept her down was pressing against her head as she felt her lungs crave air. The water turned a sickly crimson red around her as Saya strughled. But the Elder Bairnes never let go as she felt herself start to fade.  
"Mother would not be proud." She thought weakly as darkness invading the corners of her vision. As she stared into the unblinking eyes of the Bairne, a dark shape hit the creature on her head. The Bairne fell over into the water with the shape still clutching it as Saya shot her head up. She then saw the other Bairnes fall over as more shapes swarmed them. As her vision bettered, Saya realized what the shapes were. They were people.  
"Come here bitch!" One man yelled as he and another circled a Bairne. Saya shook her head, making sure she wasn't dreaming and she wasn't. All around her, men jumped on the creatures, yelling and punching. There was at least ten men, two or three for a each Bairne. Saya managed to put herself up on her elbow as she couldn't break her gaze from the sight before her. These men were all strangely dressed in bright colours and some had animal masks on. She looked to her right to see a man in a red jacket on the back of a Bairne as another in a blue hoodie stabbed it in the chest with a knife. Looking behind her, she saw what she thought was a janitor hitting the beast while two more people kept it's legs down. It was the same thing two times as she looked completely around here.  
"I'm going to kill em!" The blue hoodie one yelled as he smashed a hammer into a Bairne's head. Thick, red blood spurted from the wound as the Elder Bairne fell into the water.  
"Yarrghhh!" A white suited man wearing a pig mask yelled as he swung a baseball bat. The bat clunked into the creature's head, bending it's skull and making a terrible cracking sound.  
"I got him!" A kid voiced person said as he rolled under a swinging manible as the janitor held onto the beast's back. The one who had yelled wore a monkey mask rushed forward and stabbed the Bairne multiple times. With each thrust, short bursts of red blood shot into the water. Saya couldn't believe it! There was only one Bairne left as a mohawked man dodged it's swing arms.  
"I've got the sweaty beast." Someone yelled in a British accent. Suddenly a guard stick sailed through the air and hit the Bairne in the chest, burying deep in. But the Bairne still stood as it flew towards a man in a black suit. Tackling him, it pinned him under the water. But soon the water turned a dark crimson as Saya saw the man stabbing the Bairne. The beast was pushed off as the man stood up.  
"Welp, that was fun." The guy in the red jacket said as they all smiled and high fived each other in victory. But that same guy's eyes soon fell on her as he approached her. Kneeling down, he held out his hand. Saya was sort of scared as she pulled herself close to herself.  
"It's ok. We're not going to hurt you. My names Vanoss." He smiled as Saya exaimed him. He wore a red sports jacket over a white shirt with black pants. His black hair was teased up in a mini mohawk as she slowly grabbed his hand. Her small, delicate hands wrapped around his as she tried to stand but her leg gave way, giving a grimace of pain." Your hurt, let me help." Vanoss lifted her up, pulling her arm over his shoulder as they walked over to the group who had been watching.  
"My name's Saya." She whispered as they stopped in front of the group and everything went quiet. Saya had been right when she said ten people.  
"So guys, this is Saya." Vanoss said as he introduced her and the rest of the guys waved." Saya, that's H2O Delirious," the nlue hoodied man with a hockey mask waved." I Am Wildcat," the man in the pig mask and white tuxedo." Lui Caliber" the red jacketed, monkey man with the sometimes kid voice." Daithi De Nogla," the janitor." Mini Ladd," the guy in the black tux." BasicallyIWrk," wearing a brown monkey mask and white shirt." Moo Snuckel," the guy with the mohawk." Terroriser," black trench coat and sunglasses and British accent." Oh and fourzeroseven!" A man dressed only in his under wear and long, light brown hair."  
"Oh. Hehehehe! Nice to meet you all." She smiled as the moon shone down on them.  
"Ah, don't mean to be rude or anything but... where the hell are we?" Terroriser asked as they looked at her." We were suppose to be on our way to Tokyo for a vacation but our plane was shot down."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. And your just in our little, quiet town." Saya breathed as a slight chatter was heard.  
"Next question... WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE THINGS?!" Mini Ladd yelled as he managed to contain himself again. Saya thought for a minute. Could she tell these people her secret? How she was suppose to say she fought deadly creatures by night? Something told her she could so she started.  
"My father and I protect this place from Elder Bairnes, creatures who drink the blood of humans. But I've seen so many before." She said as they all looked at her, staring. Saya could almost cry, knowing they didn't believe her. But to her shock, they did!  
"Not the weirdest thing I've heard all day." BasicallyIWrk shrugged as all the other guys did all the same. She smiled as she looked around at the group that had just saved her life. Vanoss was more concerned with getting her home than anything else.  
"Saya, we need to get you home so we can bandage you up. Which way is home?" He asked as Saya pointed West. Setting off, she noticed that each man carried a small overnight bag. They all walked through the darkness like there was nothing to fear, but then again, there was alot of joking in the group.  
"Where are all of you from?" She asked as she limped along with Vanoss. They all stopped and there was actually a bit of noise on trying to figure out where they were all from.  
"Well," Wildcat began" Vanoss is from Canada, Mini Ladd and Nogla are from Ireland, Terroriser is from the UK and the rest of us are from America, Lui living way down south and all." Saya smiled amd her diverse saviors as they continued down the unbeaten path. She noticed all the men carried small household items like knifes and hammers.  
"Why do you all carry weapons?" She asked Vanoss, eyeing the police baton on his own hip. He looked at her and she just as tall as he was, if not taller. Time seemed to freeze as she looked into his eyes and he did the same before he shook himself awake.  
"The guys and i believe we can be too careful after the mugging incident. But that's a story I probably shouldn't tell. Just know it included a rock, some rope and an angry chimpanzee." Vanoss smirked as Saya giggled. She loved everyone's sense of humor. As they neared her home, Nogla remembered something kinda important.  
"Bys, where are we gonna spend the night?" He asked as they all thought about the question. They didn't exactly know anyone and all the phones had been destroyed in the plane crash. Saya suddenly had an idea.  
"Why don't you stay with me?" She asked as Vanoss looked at her, along with the other guys.  
"Well, I mean, we don't want to cause any trouble." Lui said in his regular voice."  
"No it's fine! It'll be fun and father has to let you stay. You have no where else to go." Saya said.


End file.
